whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ochilike
1.Path of Celestial Glory (Associated Virtue: Conviction) 2. 3.The Ochilike of the Dragon King race are legends even amongst the reptiles. Dragon Kings ridden by spirits, and given access to their powers. But, in the Age of Sorrows, Spirits willing to bond with Dragon Kings are exceptionally rare, and bonding properly is fraught with peril. 4. 5.However, the potential of the Dragon Kings to bond so perfectly with spirits gives them a certain degree of sympathy with them. Drawing on the power of the Sun, this path permits them to mimic certain capabilities of Gods and Elementals, along with the righteousness and glory of Sol Invictus. It is said this path was handed down by Sol himself in the Dawn Era at the moment he named the Dragon Kings his chosen people 6. 7.Another story, enshrined in the Libraries of Meru and a few First Age lorehouses suggest that this Path was first innovated by a Solar Queen. And granted to the Dragon Kings in thanks for their sacrifices during the Primordial War with the blessing of Sol Invictus. 8. 9.* Humble Servant's Beseechment 10.Cost: 2m; Mins:Essence 1; Type:Reflexive 11.Keywords: Obvious 12.Duration:One scene 13.The Dragon Kings where once the chosen of Sol Invictus, and they still worship and praise the Most High. Drawing on his shining example, and chanting forth words in High Holy Speech, the Dragon King's honeyed words and perfect chants assuredly reach their targets. 14. 15.The Dragon King gains (essence) extra dice on any and all prayer rolls to any spirit (This, unfortunately for some, fortunately for others, includes Demons and Deva). Furthermore, the Dragon King is assumed to succeed by a threshold of one on all prayers directed to the Unconquered Sun, or any of his servants (Such as Nysela, the charioteer of the Daystar) 16. 17.** Glory Shines from the Heart 18.Cost: 5m; Mins:Essence 2; Type:Reflexive 19.Keywords: Obvious, Holy 20.Duration: One scene 21.Shining with inner light, the Dragon King's faith and spiritual refinement light an area equal to (Essence x 10) yards. In addition to providing illumination, the light also reveals to all any intangible entities within the area. Against spirits who qualify as Creatures of Darkness, the light also weighs them down, causing them to be able to be harmed, touched, and seen by both material and immaterial entities, regardless of which state they are currently in at the moment. 22. 23.*** Spiritual Excellence Assumption 24.Cost: -; Mins:Essence 3; Type:Permanent 25.Keywords: None 26.Duration: Permanent 27.Drawing on his inner light, the Dragon King becomes more like the God he reveres, taking on the most basic power of Spirits, but one of the most useful. The Dragon King gains the ability to learn Spirit Excellencies. Due to house rules, they gain the first three excellencies for any caste or favored ability which they have at least one dot in, and gain the first three for any ability associated with a virtue they have at least two dots in. 28. 29.**** Guardian of the Law Prana 30.Cost: Special; Mins: Essence 4; Type: Reflexive 31.Keywords: Combo-OK 32.Duration: One action 33.In the time before the Exalted, there where no Celestial Lions to hunt criminals, there where no Exalted to enforce the Mandate of Heaven and celestial law. There where no Sidereals or Terrestrials to force unruly spirits into place. Sol Invictus saw lawlesness has a great threat to his beloved Creation, and gave his chosen people the ability to stand against it. 34. 35.This charm serves has the spirit charm "bane weapon", dealing aggravated damage to Creatures of Darkness, and to any spirit that the Dragon King knows for a fact has violated Celestial Law within the last lunar month (Though greater violations have a larger grace period. A spirit who commits a rank five infraction does not get off the hook so easily, and can be targeted any time until he undergoes a celestial audit for the infraction. 36. 37.This charm can permanently kill Demons and Ghosts, but it cannot kill any god that is not designated a Forbidden God. Rather, chains of shining essence bind the spirit, and the Dragon King becomes aware of the nearest gate to Yu Shan. With the intent being for the Dragon King to drag the criminal back to Heaven for trial. 38. 39.***** Enforcing the Celestial Order 40. 41.Cost: 5m; Mins: Essence 5; Type: Reflexive 42.Keywords: Combo OK 43.Duration: One social attack 44. 45.Sol Invictus cannot be everywhere at once, and some issues are beneath his notice. That said, he does understand that not all spirits possess the shining devotion to law and order that he does. The Dragon Kings knew this, and this charm was intended to rectify this, sternly reprimanding spirits which violate the natural order of things without needing to harm them. Like a father chastising a child, the Dragon Kings words strike true. 46. 47.This charm is a perfect social attack against any one spirit with equal or lesser essence to the Dragon King, but may only hand down orders that do not, in any way violate celestial law, or in some way reinforces celestial law. This qualifies has unnatural mental influence, and cannot be defended against without a social perfect defense. 48. 49.****** Refining the inner spirit 50. 51.Cost:(-); Mins: Essence Six; Type: Permanant 52.Keywords: None 53.Duration: Permanent 54. 55.Sacred power surges through the Dragon King's chakras has he forcibly expands them, stretching his spirit to the sheer maximum his fleshly body can possibly contain. Doing so successfully permits the Dragon King to hold far more essence then he usually could. 56. 57.The Dragon King gains a 'peripheral' essence pool equal to Essence*2, but in order to use it, the Dragon King must properly align his Chakras by spending a willpower point. Furthermore, the Dragon King glows with inner, holy light. In the First Age, this was used to demonstrate a closeness to Sol Invictus, earn the respect of the Exalted. In the Age of Sorrows, its essentially a homing beacon for irate Terrestrial Exalted and Immaculate Adherents. this came from http://pastebin.com/94FE8v9p from a unknown author no plagiarism intened Category:Exalted stubs